Crossing Boundaries
by LittleScareCow
Summary: Summary on the Inside. This is Hopefully the First NarutoxDota 2 crossover. I Love Dota and I Love Naruto so I said hey, why not combine them? So here it is. For those that don't what Dota 2 is, it's a free MOBA game on Steam and is similar to League of Legends. Narutox? Rated M for language, violence, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. This is my second story for ya. Now in a chapter of my last story I said it was on Hiatus and it is. However I'm NOT quitting it completely. As for this story I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except OC's.**

 _-  
Legends tell of beings from other worlds with extraordinary powers. Legends also tell of contracts that been drawn up between these other worldly beings and the ninja of this world. These are called Dark Summoning contracts, that progress outside the bounds of the Animal Summoning contracts. These contracts granted their summoners power that many dreamed of attaining. What happens when Naruto Uzumaki comes into possession of a Dark Summoning contract, one that connects his world with the war-torn world of the Defense of The Ancients._

Naruto was bored. His team just finished with another D-rank mission before Kakashi told them they have the rest of the day off. So here he was wandering through some of the empty training grounds just outside of Konoha.

Suddenly, he felt cold. Then he noticed the world around seemed to get darker. Rain starting pouring from nowhere.

He started running through the forest, dashing on the trees. Then, he noticed a cave. He ran inside, immediately turning around to gaze at the storm that appeared from thin air.

Naruto sighed. "Great, now I'm lost somewhere outside of Konoha with few weapons." That's when he heard it; a sound like whispering voices.

He turned around to see the cave lead deeper into the ground, so in he went. The voices kept getting louder as he crept through the narrow space. They whispered things, unintelligible talk of war.

After what felt like hours, the cave opened into a small cavern (imagine a large room) with the ceiling at least 10 feet high. He noticed a door on the other side of the room. There was also a small crevice in the ceiling with light showing through.

It just so happened the light fell on a large, black scroll, sitting on a pedestal. He noticed a dark aura seemed to emanate from the scroll, like something was telling him to leave and never look back. But the voices had gotten louder by now, urging him to step forward.

He slowly walked up to the scroll, the voices practically shouting in his mid. As soon as he touched it, the voices stopped. The cavern suddenly found itself in a serene silence. As soon as he opened the flap keeping it closed, his mind exploded.

Faces, names, places, knowledge suddenly entered his mind. Creatures that spit poison, breathed ice and fire, and shrouded in darkness and the night came and left from his mind (Cyber cookie for who can guess the characters).

There were also people who appeared in his mind; a man who commanded the light, a man that could become a dragon, a woman who ran faster than the wind, and two women covered in fire and ice (Cyber cookies to those that can guess these guys too).

After what was only a few seconds Naruto fell to the floor, gasping for breath. His mind was in disarray, trying to comprehend the new information shoved into his brain.

Before he went unconscious, his last thoughts were on the glowing eyes shining through a black sewer.

 **AN: How was that? Yes, No? Now I know the chapter was short, but Hey! School is almost out so I'll have more time to write. Also For this story I don't know the parings yet, but I'm thinking about it. If you guys want I can put a poll up for this story too, just let me know in the comments.**

 **Until next time, Stay Freaky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for keeping ya'll waiting, but I present to you Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except OC's.**

 _The Moon shone through the forest canopy. Loud, thundering footsteps made their way through the night. The centaur; half man half horse, ran as he clutched his left arm. He had orange-green pauldrons and gauntlets on his arms, and a great battle axe in his right hand._

 _Following him, a slender figure was lit up by the moon. She had a black hood on, along with dark blue pauldrons, gauntlets, boots, and armor on her stomach which showed little skin. She had pale, almost purple, skin and white hair. In her hands was a beautifully crafted black bow with 2 gems on the ends._

 _She shot and arrow, which seemed to be glowing, at the centaur. It struck his back, causing him to grunt in pain, but kept moving. She knocked another arrow, which was actually glowing faintly, and shot. It hit the centaur in one of his legs, which ice had immediately formed on, which caused his pace to stumble._

 _She drew in a sharp breath, and exhaled, causing a huge gust of wind to rush at the injured beast-man. It hit him, throwing him into a tree, and causing him to grunt again in pain._

 _She stood over him, of silhouette illuminated by the moon. He stared up, defiance in his eyes, as the nocked another arrow, and let it fly._

Naruto's head shot up, as he awoke with a stabbing pain his head. He immediately cried out and grabbed his head, new images and memories and faces flowing through his head.

He tried to blink out the spots in his vision as the pain slowly ebbed away. He looked around, noticing he was still in the cavern, moonlight showing through a small hole in the center of the roof.

He stood up, and his eyes fell on the scroll. He could feel it calling to him, beckoning him to come closer. He slowly walked towards, wary of what happened last time.

He bent down…. and picked it up. He flinched, but nothing came. He exhaled as relief washed over him. He attached the scroll to his back with some wire, and turned around, suddenly noticing a new door that wasn't there before.

He walked forward, noticing light reflecting off the corridor walls, and unconsciously sped up. He was blinded for a second, before his eyes adjusted to the torches on the walls.

The room had carved walls, with wooden tables and chairs, but no one is sight. Then, an object out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, as he made his way to a steel table in the corner. On it was several items.

First, two sealing scrolls, sitting next to each other. Next, a red oval shaped object with spikes jutting out of it, along with a note.

He picked up the note, which had strange symbols on it, that he could understand for some reason. It read:

 _To whoever is reading this: The object before you is an object of great power, which can only be wielded by the greatest of men (or women). It is known as_ _ **The Heart of Tarrasque**_ _. It can grant its user tremendous strength, and healing capabilities. But beware, once absorbed, you can never let go of the Heart. And there are those who would seek it out to make it their own. Use it with great care._

 _Sincerely, T.M._

Naruto blinked, before he gazed at the Heart. It pulsed with power, beating slowly on the table. Then, he turned his attention back to the two scrolls laying next to the Heart. He grabbed the first one, and his eyes bulged at its contents. Inside were dozens of blueprints, or recipes as his mind told him, for weapons and armor of immense power.

The description of each one made him practically salivate at the thought of them. He quickly sealed it inside a storage seal on his left arm, before grabbing the other scroll.

This one nearly blew his mind. Inside were dozens and dozens of strange items; for which he strangely knew their names and capabilities, such as **Faerie Fire** and **Clarity**. There were also maps with descriptions of where they could be found.

Naruto also sealed the scroll in his left arm.

He turned his attention back to the Heart. " **Heart of Tarrasque** huh." He muttered to himself. Very carefully, he laid his hand on the Heart, which seemed to beat more rapidly at his touch.

"So, what now?" he wondered aloud. He world exploded in pain as the heart seemed to turn into a red and black essence, which was slowly absorbed into his chest.

Several moments later, Naruto regained his senses, and was shocked. He grew several inches taller, and his muscles grew and became more compact. Whereas before he was 5'4'' and 124 pounds; now he was 5'10'' and 165 pounds. Naruto simply shook his head at the revelation.

 **1 hour later**

Naruto had made it into the village before he noticed it was night, as few people were roaming the streets. He immediately went behind the Hokage monument to his secret training ground; one not even his sensei knew of.

He stood in the clear, wondering what to do, before he made a decision. A risky decision.

Going the several sets of hand seals, Naruto pushed his chakra to his hands and called two words. Two words that would change not only his life, but the Elemental Nations.

 **"** **Summoning Jutsu!"**

 **AN: How was that? Now I know the chapter was short, but I'm busier than you think! Also, I still don't know the parings yet, but I'm thinking about it. Just let me know in the comments what ya'll think.**

 **Until next time, Stay Freaky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry, but this is not a new chapter.**

 **After a lot of thinking, I decided I didn't really like the idea of Naruto in this story to remain a part of Konoha. So I'm gonna put up a poll on whether or not Naruto will stay in Konoha, and where he will go.**

 **If you want him to stay, i'll also put that option in the poll. I will also put up other options for several villages, or even no village.**

 **If you don't see the option you want, just say in the reviews.**

 **Thanks, and stay Freaky.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, i'm still alive. I apologize so dearly that I haven't updated. I've been busy with school, work, and someone deleted some of the chapters I was working on(I was using my dad's computer, runs way better then mine). Also this isn't a new chapter, but I promise to get them out to ya'll faster.**

 **So, quick update for the poll "Which village should Naruto join, if any?"**

 **1\. Kumo  
2\. No village  
3\. Kiri  
4\. Suna  
5\. Konoha  
6\. Iwa**

 **So the actual results, Kumo and No Village are tied, I just put them as such. So if anyone wants to break the tie and you haven't voted, VOTE! Or heck, tell a friend to check my profile and vote for you. But until the tie is broken, I will only post up to the point he leaves Konoha, since he obviously isn't staying.**

 **That's all for today, Stay Freaky**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again everyone, it's been a long time, hope you all enjoyed your Xmas and New Year's. So first off, I would like to apologize to everyone who's been waiting for a new chapter , and I'm sure your disappointed, I am too in my self. I've been too preoccupied with school and other stuff, and for a couple months I actually lost my motivation to write. But as Summer get's closer I will be able to write more, and I've gotten my mojo back.**

 **Now as you all saw, i'm officially closing the polls for both my stories. If you didn't have a chance to vote then PM me and i'll take it into consideration. Now here are the results:**

 **No Village: 15 votes**

 **Kumo: 14 votes**

 **Kiri: 9 votes**

 **Suna: 7 votes**

 **Konoha: 6 votes**

 **Iwa: 2 votes**

 **SO I'm actually pretty excited based on the results. So this means Naruto will become a rouge nin, or a mercenary. He's gonna be bad ass and give Konoha all kinds of shit lol.**

 **However as I'm writing this I realized something, and I am now putting up a new poll. Whether you want Naruto to join the Akatsuki. Now what would is that either Naruto would hide the Kyuubi from them, or he would befriend Nagato and Pein, convincing them to betray "Madara" (Obito), in which case Obito would go form his own group.**

 **Anyway thank you all for the support and liking my stories, even if I'm kinda crap. But I will see you all real soon, so Stay Freaky!**


End file.
